onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uknownada/Songs Pieceified Episode 3: Feed Me (Git It)
Just imagine Luffy and Sanji in a setting...not THAT setting, ya pervert. Let's also say Sanji's a vegetarian for this. Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6DjLFX6m6I Give all the criticism you want. It's midnight, and this took me a freaking hour! Sanji: "Look, how about I get you some hot chowder?" Luffy: "Must be meat!" Sanji: "Luffy, that's disgusting..." Luffy: "Must be fresh..." Sanji: "I don't want to hear it." Luffy: "Feed me." Sanji: "Does it have to have been alive?" Luffy: "Feed me." Sanji: "Does it have to be Chopper?!" Luffy: "Feed me!" Sanji: "Well, where am I supposed to get it?" Luffy: "Feed me, Sanji~ Feed me all night long. That's right, boy! You can do it! Feed me, Sanji~ Feed me all night long~ 'Cause if you feed me, Sanji... I can grow up BIG and strong." Sanji: "You're a carnivore, Luffy. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep feeding you? Kill animals?" Luffy: "I'll make it worth your while." Sanji: "What?" Luffy: '''"You think this is all coincidence, baby? The sudden bounties for you? The Marine battles?" '''Sanji: "...Look, you're a kid. Just a child." Luffy: *pulls Sanji* "DOES THIS LOOK CHILD-LIKE TO YOU, PUNK? If I had haki, and can kick some ass, who's to say I can't do anything I want?" Sanji: "Like what?" Luffy: '''"Like steal for ya, pal. Like see you get everything your sacred, greasy, heart desires. Would you like restaurant dock? Or a chance to kill little Q Doc? How about a date with Boa Hancock? You gonna git it, if you want it baby. How would you like to be first mate? Cook all the food, don't have to be late? I'm the guy who can mark that date. You gonna git it! Hey, I'm your captain. I'm your boss. You can be with me! Take a chance, just feed me and You know the kinda eats, The kinda roasted treats, The kinda well-done sweets I see Come on, Sanji. You'll be a young codger. Trust me and your life will rival that of Gold Roger! Go for the goal, don't be a dodger. And you'll git it." '''Sanji: "I don't know...~" Luffy: "Come on, dude!" Sanji: "I don't know...~" Luffy: "Lighten up." Sanji: "I have so...so many things...of my hopes and dreams. Should I go...and accept...this grand scheme?" Luffy: "SHISHISHISHI! You didn't have nothing till you met me. Come on, man what will it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl? How about that Nami? There must be someone you could Real quiet like and get me some lunch! Think about a swim in All Blue. Glistening that eyebrow to create a hue. Lunch for me is paradise for you. and you'll git it." Sanji : "Gee , I'd like a new kitchen. Cookin' like Ramsey, is that a sin? Making the food like they've never been~" Luffy: "So go git it! If you want to be profound If you really gotta justify... Take a breath and look around. A lot of animals deserve to die!" Sanji : "Wai t a minute, wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Luffy: "But it's true, isn't it?" Sanji: "No! There's no animal that deserve to be cooked up and fed to a hungry man!" Luffy: "Hmm, of course there is, remember?..." (Sanji remembers) Hatchan : "Stupi d woman! What a frigging scatterbrain!" Nami: "I'm sorry, Hachi! I'm sorry, Hachi!" *gives Hatchan a bag of gold* Hatchan: "Drops my sword, cuts my tentacle... Open the Park, you little slut!" Nami: "I'm trying, Hatchi!" Hatchan: "Get the first-aid. Get the first-aid!" Nami: "We're out of it!" Hatchan: *grabs Nami* "WHAT?" *slaps* Sanji and Luffy: "If you want a rationale, it isn't very hard to see! No, no, no! Stop and think it over, pal. That guy sure does look like tako-yaki. That guy sure does look like tako-yaki. That guy sure does look like tako-yaki!~" Sanji: "He was nasty, treatin' her rough." Luffy: "Yeah! Smackin' her around and always talkin' so tough." Sanji: "You need meat and he is more than enough!" Luffy: '''"I need meat and he is more than enough!" '''Sanji and Luffy: "You (I) need meat and he is more than enough...~" Luffy: "So go git it!" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts